Sola
by yakumo.snake
Summary: Sonrió de forma tétrica, abrió levemente la boca, se relamió los labios resecos y susurró: –Al final has muerto como un héroe, los dos lo habéis hecho.


Aquí traigo mi primer one-shot, algo extraño pero bueno necesitaba escribir sobre la guerra.

Obviamente Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto, ese señor que cada día me da más miedo, ya no sé si es un genio y está preparando un final de la leche o se va inventando la historia como le da. Bueno la historia sí que es toda mía, nada de plagio.

* * *

**Sola**

Caminaba lentamente y con una suavidad que parecía que en vez de avanzar solamente quería acariciar la tierra bañada de sangre. Parecía que un camino entre los cuerpos sin vida se había abierto para ella, solo para ella. Llegó ante el cuerpo magullado y destrozado del que fue su primer amor, se arrodilló a su lado y pasó una mano por el pelo de él, el cual se encontraba pegajoso por culpa de la sangre que manaba de una herida de la cabeza. Sonrió de forma tétrica, abrió levemente la boca, se relamió los labios resecos y susurró:

–Al final has muerto como un héroe, los dos lo habéis hecho.

Y dicho eso posó su verdosa mirada en el cuerpo ya sin vida del que consideraba su hermano. Naruto y Sasuke se habían ido y le habían dejado sola de nuevo. Le habían abandonado y se habían marchado juntos a un mundo mejor. Se mordió el labio inferior, tanto entrenamiento, tanto sacrificio no habían servido de nada, al final no había podido salvarlos. Al final ellos se habían convertido en héroes y en un futuro serían leyendas, historias que los padres contaban a sus hijos de los grandes guerreros de la aldea. ¿Y ella? Ella estaba condenada a vivir sola, con la culpabilidad de no haber hecho nada, con el corazón desgarrado y las manos destrozadas después de aporrear una y otra vez el suelo sin poder romperlo, su fuerza se había con ellos.

Se posicionó entre ambos, tumbándose en medio y cogiéndoles de la mano a cada uno. Su ojos se cerraron, estaba tan cansada, cansada de ser siempre inútil, de ver como las personas a las que quería la dejaban atrás, cansada de estar sola. Una lágrima salda recorrió su mejilla y cayó al suelo mezclándose con la sangre de ellos.

Una mirada azulada la observaba desde la lejanía sin poder evitar el llanto. Sakura parecía una muerta más ahí y es que estaba segura que una parte de su amiga se había ido junto a ellos. Notó una mano sobre su hombro y se giró levemente para encontrarse con la cara aburrida de Shikamaru. Tenía suerte de no estar sola, de seguir teniendo a su equipo con ella pero también entendía a la Haruno, ella acababa de perder a su padre, Inoichi siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir y hasta el último momento había deseado que estuviese orgulloso de ella.

–Ve con ella, Ino. Ahora más que nunca te necesita.

No necesitó mirar de nuevo al moreno, su cuerpo se movió solo como si con esas palabras un mecanismo dentro de ella se hubiese puesto en marcha. Se detuvo a los pies de Sakura evitando mirar los cuerpos sin vida de Naruto y Sasuke porque si lo hacía sabría que no podría evitar llorar. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y le dio una pequeña patada en el pie a la de pelo rosa para llamar su atención. Consiguió lo que quería ya que una mirada color jade se posó en sus ojos claros como el cielo.

–No seas una llorona, te necesitamos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se reincorporó hasta quedar sentada ¿necesitarla? Si era una maldita que ni siquiera había podido salvarlos a ellos ¿quién iba a necesitarla si ni quiera estaba segura de que podría superar lo que acababa de suceder?

–Sí, Sakura te necesitamos, yo te necesito, acabo de perder a mi padre, mi compañero de equipo ha perdido al suyo y tú has perdido a tu equipo. Ahora mismo todos nos necesitamos los unos a los otros así que deja de ser una jodida cabezota, levántate, dame una brazo y podremos llorar como si fuéramos dos mocosas que no saben hacer otra cosa. Pero mañana nos levantaremos, nos miraremos al espejo y tal vez no seamos capaces de sonreír pero si que podremos salir de casa y afrontar un nuevo día. Ser la luz de la aldea, intentando llenar el vacío que Naruto ha dejado, intentando imitar su luz. Y no me mires así, no estoy loca, aún no al menos pero si sigues actuando de esa forma me raparé la cabeza y te golpearé y gritaré y ahí sí que estaré loca. Oh dios haz que me calle o perderé la cordura antes de tiempo.

Y Sakura tuvo ganas de reír y llorar pero lo que prevaleció fue levantarse de un salto y abrazar a Ino y como había dicho la rubia ambas lloraron juntas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? ¿Sola? ¿Es que no había aprendido nada en sus dieciséis años de vida? Porque si algo no estaba era sola, tenía a su lado a su mejor amiga y a muchos amigos más. Era verdad que había perdido a sus compañeros de equipo, a Kakashi, el que fue su primer maestro e incluso a su maestra, la quinta Hokage. Pero seguiría adelante porque Ino tenía razón, porque era afortunada de estar viva porque tenía que vivir por ellos y porque sabía que todas esas personas que ya no estaban ahí querrían verla sonreír como siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer

¡Ya advertí que era extraño!

¿Review?


End file.
